The Wedding Singer
by overdramatic comedian
Summary: Bella never jumped off the cliff, Laurent never went to Forks, Edward never came back, E T. Laurent and Irina are getting maried, but they still need a wedding singer. T for launguage later on. Edward and Bella POV.
1. I moved on, but I still think of you

**I know that Supernatural was short, but I just wanted to get the ending out while it was still in my head. No on voted on the poll I set up so I randomly picked this one. ****Eeny, meeny, miny, moe baby! **

**The Wedding Singer****! Yep I named it that. It's because everyone is together then... Surprise! Bella is back! Mostly in EPOV. It will be longer. I promise.**

**Edward POV:**

I let the girls wedding chatter fade into the background. I thought about the person who was my entire life six years ago. Bella. I wonder where she is now. Probably with Mike Newton or some other boy that she wouldn't have to give up anything to be with. The thought angered me. I calmed down immediately. She wasn't mine know. I left her. She doesn't love me. I have Tanya.

"Okay so dresses now. Carmen, your dress is size two, sixty-four inches Kate yours is zero, sixty-nine inches. Tanya, two also sixty-six inches. Irina, wait for me to help you try it on." Alice said as she handed them long bags. She and Rosalie were the wedding planners.

Irina and Laurent were getting married on June seventh. It was April twenty-first. Laurent quickly adjusted to our lifestyle. Hasn't even slipped once. That made Jasper really upset. I smiled at Jaspers thoughts when Alice dragged us out to test Laurent's control and shop at the same time. A human bumped into him and he barely flinched.

I thought more about Bella. Some days she never crosses my mind, but mostly I pretend she doesn't. All of us think of her every once in a while.

Alice when she goes shopping. Emmett when he sees a girl trip or blush. Jasper when he is near someone shy. Esme whenever she sees a mother-in-law and her daughter together. Carlisle when a girl continuously in the emergency room. Even Rosalie when she says something mean, which is not very often. Our family had changed drastically hen I left. I moped for a year. Then I saw what I was doing to everyone, especially Esme. I decided to suck it up and stop being so selfish. Then Tanya and I got together. I told her that I loved her last week, and I did, but it wasn't anywhere close to what I felt for Bella.

"Okay we have everything in order." Alice said. "Wait, we still need a wedding singer. It needs to be someone kind of famous but not so famous that a lot of people that have never even heard of you come to the wedding to hear the person sing. Any suggestions?"

"I have one! A few weeks ago I heard this girl on the radio. She was amazing! She lived on the Olympic Peninsula just like you guys use to! Maybe you know her. I didn't hear her name, but I remember her phone number. She is looking for an event to sing at over summer break." Tanya said.

We went hunting while Tanya called this girl.

We were coming inside when I heard Tanya ending the phone conversation with the girl she wanted to hire.

"See you May first." She said, and then hung up.

"She is going to come up here May first so we can decide if we want to hire her or not." She said enthusiastically. Ten days. I wondered how good this girl sang to get Tanya giddy about having her at the wedding.

Oh well, in ten days I will find out.

______________________MEANWHILE IN FORKS______________

**Bella POV:**

I called Jacob my best friend, boyfriend and hopefully soon-to-be fiancé. Suddenly, I thought of a person whose names used to send me into a world of hurt. Edward. After me and Jacob started, the pain disappeared. I graduated from college two years ago. Jacob is in his last year. He is going to open a car repair service right here in Forks. He would get a lot of business. People would rather go to him than Port Angeles or Dowling's.

I on the other hand, after a guitar as a graduation present and much encouragement from Jacob, am going to become a singer. A person just responded to my song on the radio and request for a gig. One step closer.

Then Jacob answered "Hey Bells, what's up?"

"I just got a gig!" I said excitedly into the phone.

"What?" He asked.

"A wedding." I said.

"Step one." He laughed.

A car stopped at the driveway. I glanced out the window. Charlie.

"Charlie is home. Bye Jake. Love you." I said.

"Love you too." I placed the phone on my desk.

I ran down the stairs. "Dad, I got a try out to be a wedding singer!" I sang.

"Well, good for you." He replied a little shocked.

"I am going to rehearse the song I am going to sing. Wait I have got to choose what song I am going to sing!" I said.

"You go do that." He replied.

"Okay." I replied. Wow, I am even scaring myself with the sudden pep.

**NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET A REVIEW!**

The idea for this story hit me like explosion when I was writing chapter ten of supernatural. I didn't write it down because if I did I would never finish it. So yeah. Please review. Please.

Do it for the bunny:

(0) (0)

(='o'=)

( ( ") (") )

PS: I need ideas for what Bella should sing. Just put them in a review.


	2. The gig

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was grounded, but enough of my pitiful excuses!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned.**

**Dedications! All the people who have reviewed: Cullen4life1996, xx-brittCullen-xx, purpleNpink, and StopTheMaddness. I really appreciate your encouraging words! Anyways, its story time! Since I am the hugest Carrie Underwood fan, I chose one of my favorite songs by her!**

**Edward POV: **

The ten days dragged on. Jasper was avoiding Tanya because every time she thought about seeing this girl in person, she giggled. Once Emmett asked her if she was her secret girlfriend. After Esme chewed him out, he never mentioned her again. Irina forced us all into the living room. She said we all should decide if we hire this girl or not. I knew that she just didn't want to burst Tanya's bubble. I heard a car drive up and someone get out. Her footsteps were kind of heavy. She knocked on the door. Tanya flitted to it.

"Hello! I am Tanya Carmichael and you must be the wedding singer." She said quickly.

I listened in to the girls mind. Nothing. I wondered if she was actually there, but I heard her heartbeat. I guess Bella wasn't the only one whose thoughts I couldn't hear.

Tanya pulled her inside and shut the door.

It _was_ Bella. Her hair was tightly curled and pushed back with a headband. She was wearing a white dress with blue dots on it. She had on an unbuttoned blue sweater, too. Also she had on something I had only saw Bella in once, high heels. Six inch high heels. She was toting a guitar case, too.

Those who knew her were in shock.

_It's Bella! I hope she falls in those tall shoes!_-Emmett.

_Bella? I guess it's a small world after all!_ - Laurent.

_Bella! I wonder how she has been._ - Carlisle.

_I wonder if she will forgive me. _ -Rosalie.

_Bella! My best friend is back! And I love that outfit! Her style has finally improved! _–Alice.

_She knows it's us! I hope she isn't mad at me." _–Jasper.

_My family is complete again! _–Esme.

"Can I set this somewhere?" she asked.

"Right here." Tanya said while pointing at the table.

"Okay. Thanks." She said while smiling. "Is there anything particular you want me to sing or can I decide?"

_Wow. She is so nervous._ – Jasper.

"Whatever you want." Tanya said.

"Okay. This song is called Inside Your Heaven." She said while she strummed the first note on her guitar.

I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Every time I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
When mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Oh yes I do  
I wanna be inside your heaven

We all just stared at her until Irina finally burst "You're hired!"

"What day is the wedding?"

"June seventh." Alice chirped.

"Okay. When do you need me here?" Bella asked.

"June first to prepare the piano player." Alice said.

"How many songs will I need to sing?" Bella continued.

"Six." Alice answered.

"Okay. Here are all the numbers you can reach me at and my address." She said while writing it all down.

"Okay. See you June first."

"See you then." Alice said.

She left and we all just sat there thinking. I came to the conclusion that seven days was enough to convince her to get back together.

**I am sorry to end it so abruptly, but I need your opinion. Review and put who Bella should end up with. Edward or Jacob. I have a story line for both but I can't pick one. So please, review!**


	3. You are gonna hate me, sorta

Now it is time for the tally... (Drum roll)... Edward=6

Jacob=1

(Oh yeah, even though Edward is winning, I put an obstacle in his path. Don't hate me just intensifying the story.)

Still, only chapter three! Things can change.

Anyways, *Dedications!* Cullen4life1996, Celi123, BlissfullyHappy, StopTheMadness, twilightsinger, vampiregirl, and xXElleGurlXx! Really appreciate the reviews! Funny how this story has gotten more reviews in its first two chapters than the other one had the entire story.

**Bella's POV**

I got in the rental car as fast as I could. When I was five miles away, I figured it was safe to break down. I cried all the way to the airport. I got myself together on the airplane, though. Jacob picked me up when I landed.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked when he saw my face.

"Let's just say my past is jumping back into my face again." I said as I got in his Rabbit.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I leaned my head against the dashboard. "The Cullens are friends of the people that hired me."

He started shaking. "Those no good filthy bloodsuckers. I will kill them all!" He growled.

"No you won't. Seven to one, the odds are against you." I reasoned.

"Well, I am coming with you." He said.

"Whatever makes you happy?" I responded.

"You want to go out tonight?" He asked.

"Where?" I wondered.

"It's a surprise." He said then grinned.

"Okay. Take me home, please. I really want a shower and I have some things to do." I asked.

He mumbled something that sounded like "Perfect."

*************************Later That Night********************

We were at a fancy restraint I had never even heard of. Jake ordered wine. I had only drunk it once, and that was when I graduated from college. I was twice as clumsy as usual so I haven't drunk it since.

Jacob suddenly smiled. "Bella, I have to ask an important question."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I love you, do you love me?" What a strange question to ask.

"Yes. Of course."

"Well, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to know. Will you marry me?"

I stared at him for what seems like forever.

"Of course." I said then smiled.

**Put down the pitchforks and torches! I put this in the story for a good reason. This doesn't mean Jacob won. Don't you think that when this man that Bella still loved came back into her life, it would push Jacob for a more permanent relationship, and something to hold above his enemy's head. And wouldn't it give Edward a better chance to be with Bella if she had just broken up with her fiancé than her boyfriend?**

**REVIEW! NO flames!**


	4. SURPRISE!

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated! Writers block! Anyways, here you go! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah. **

**Dedications: StopTheMadness, sillyroxy, pledge520, Cullen4life1996 **

**A little side note, did any of you see the Eclipse trailer? If so, tell me what you thought about it. Do you think Bryce Dallas Howard will do a good job as Victoria?**

**Three things you should know that I didn't feel like writing a chapter about:**

**1. Jacob came with Bella to Alaska, but he is not going to the Denali's house.**

**2. Jacob gave Bella his mother's engagement ring.**

**3. Jacob accepted the whole situation, but Bella has to call him every two hours.**

**Edward's POV **

June first! Finally! I got to spend seven days with Bella! Everyone agreed I should play piano because I was the best in the family. An hour after this, a car drove up and Bella got out. She was toting her guitar case and sheet music. She walked slowly up to the door, and ringed the doorbell. I went to answer it. She was looking around nervously and she didn't even hear me.

I walked up behind her and leaned down until I was level with her. I whispered in her ear "Did you run over the mailbox or something?" She jumped about two feet off the ground then turned around.

"Oh Edward, I didn't see you!" She said. Her heart was beating very fast.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. You could say that." Her hands were placed behind her back.

"Are you planning on mugging me? If you are it is not going to be that successful." Wow, my sense of humor is awful. She laughed dryly. I wonder if she is stalling this.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" She asked.

"Come inside." I ordered. Then I closed the door and quickly sat down in the chair. She sat down beside me.

"What have you been up to for the past six years?" She asked. I decided the 'not the whole truth' approach.

"Nothing really, you?" I lied smoothly.

"Oh, umm, college, singing, etcetera." She sat with her right hand tightly clenched over her left. Her heart rate got even faster so I knew she was lying about something.

I didn't really find out what I wanted so I pressed even further. "Any boyfriends?" Please say no, please say no.

She looked down. "Possibly." Pain. She definitely didn't want me anymore. Shape up Cullen! There is still a chance.

"Who?" Not Mike Newton, any one but Mike Newton.

"Jacob Black."

His name was very familiar. "Remind me who he is."

"The one at prom."

Oh, yeah. I definitely remember him.

"Do you love him?" Please say no.

"Yes. Do you have any girlfriends?"

The one question I didn't want to answer, but no use lying. "Yeah."

"Who?"

"The perky one, Tanya."

"The one who answered the door?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

She moved her right hand off her left one. On her finger was a gold ring with a single diamond on it. An engagement ring.

**Oh no, not a cliff hanger. I really am mad at myself for not righting more, but I wanted the chapter of oh no, Bella is engaged to be out. **

**Why is Bella ashamed to tell Edward you may ask? It is because she didn't really want him to feel like what they had wasn't important or didn't take a toll on her heart. I mean, if I was so in love with a person that I would give up things that many women want just to be with him, and then we broke up and I was engaged, I wouldn't want to tell him.**


	5. Personal and Buisiness

**Okay, I have got to tell you something. I am from the southern United States, also called the South. If you read very closely, you can tell in my writing. I also love country music. You can tell that by the songs I picked.**

**I do not own the following: Twilight, Inside Your Heaven, Happy Ending, Some Hearts, That's where it is, Crazier, and whenever you remember the all go to their respectful owners.**

**Dedications: Cullen4life1996, StopTheMadness**

**Anyways...**

**Edward POV**

"Don't freak out, don't freak out. Whatever you do don't freak out." I chanted to myself in my head.

I started some distracting conversation. "So, you like to sing?"

"Oh yeah. I love it. It distracts me from my problems."

"What problems?"

"Many." Changing subject time.

"What instruments do you play?"

"Mainly guitar but a little piano. Allison made me learn."

"Who is Allison?"

"My manager."

"How long have you been singing publicly?"

"Six months."

"Do you have any albums out?"

"Yeah. One."

"How long have you been engaged?" I didn't mean to ask that.

She opened her mouth to answer then realized what I asked. Then she glanced down and realized that her hand wasn't covering the engagement ring.

She looked up sheepishly and said, "Since May first."

She got engaged the day she encountered us. She probably wanted to make it clear that she had moved on with her life. I didn't understand why she wanted to hide it from me.

"Why?" I asked. Did she really love him? Was it too late? Was I too late?

"Love." I was going to fight for her.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." She nodded. "Bella, what I told you in the woods, it was a lie. I still loved you and I will never stop loving you."

She looked at me like I was insane. Maybe I was.

"Edward, this is strictly professional. I am not going to do anything with you that is considered cheating. Your girlfriend hired me to sing at this wedding and not to do whatever with you." Well that didn't go as planned. Plan B is a go.

"Okay, just teach me how to play the songs on the piano."

"Okay." She picked up the sheet music and I led her to the piano.

"What songs are you singing?"

"Inside Your Heaven, Happy Ending, Some Hearts, That's Where It is, Crazier, and Whenever You Remember."

"Let me see the sheet music." She handed it to me. "Okay. Let's try this."

**(If you don't care about the lyrics, skip down to the line)**

She started singing "Inside Your Heaven." (From Carrie Underwood's album Some Hearts)

_I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
Felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Every time I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes_

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Wanna be inside, Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

Happy Ending (From Sugarland's album Enjoy the Ride)

_Cowboys ride into sunsets_

_The good guy always gets the girl_

_Cinderella has just fit _

_The glass slipper that changed her world_

_We all know the stories_

_We all know the fairytales_

_We all get the glory_

_Of making it for ourselves_

_From the beginning _

_Were all looking for a happy ending_

_Every dream of winning_

_Every love we've been in_

_Right from the beginning _

_Were all looking for a happy ending_

_We've come here with nothing_

_And take it with us the day we leave_

_The first and last breath don't matter_

_It's all the ones that are in between_

_It's the reason for living_

_It's the reason the cage bird sings _

_It's why we sit in the movies_

_All the way to the closing scenes_

_From the beginning _

_Were all looking for a happy ending_

_Every dream of winning_

_Every love we've been in_

_Right from the beginning _

_Were all looking for a happy ending_

_For all those dreamers who have come and gone_

_Who have reached for the stars _

_Who have overcome_

_You're the hope, you're the wish you're the truth_

_Baby, here's the proof_

_Baby's born in the ghetto _

_Baby's born with a silver spoon _

_One tells his mama "I have a dream"_

_One tells his mama "I'll walk the moon."_

_From the beginning _

_Were all looking for a happy ending_

_Every dream of winning_

_Every love we've been in_

_Right from the beginning _

_Were all looking for a happy ending_

_From the beginning _

_Were all looking for a happy ending_

_Every dream of winning_

_Every love we've been in_

_Right from the beginning _

_Were all looking for a happy ending_

Some Hearts (From Carrie Underwood's album Some Hearts)

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky _

_Always stumbling around in circles_

_Must of stumbled into something_

_Look at me, am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living_

_Can't recall when I last felt that way_

_Must be all this love you're giving_

_Never knew it could be like this _

_But I guess_

_Some hearts, the just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side _

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy _

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Now who'd thought someone like you could love me_

_You're the last thing my heart expected _

_Who'd thought I'd ever find somebody _

_Someone who, someone who makes me feel like this_

_Well I guess_

_Some hearts, the just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side _

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy _

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine _

_Get lucky, lucky_

_Sometimes_

_Some hearts, the just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes _

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy _

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts, the just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy _

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes, sometimes_

That's Where It Is (From Carrie Underwood's album Some Hearts)

_In the circles I've been running_

_I've covered many miles_

_And I could search forever _

_For what's right before my eyes_

_Just when I thought I'd found it_

_It was nothing like I planned _

_When I got my heart around it_

_It slipped right through my hands_

_Here with you I feel it _

_I close my eyes and see it_

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss _

_When I'm in your arms that's where it is_

_When I'm tangled up and can't resist _

_When we feel that rush that's where it is_

_That's where it is_

_When I'm crashing through the madness_

_Not sure who I'm supposed to be _

_When I'm caught up in the darkness_

_It's your hand that's leading me_

_You bring me back to solid ground_

_You lift me up right here right now_

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss _

_When I'm in your arms that's where it is_

_When I'm tangled up and can't resist _

_When we feel that rush that's where it is_

_That's where it is_

_It's a lifetime thrill when tiding braces_

_The biggest things in the smallest places_

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss _

_When I'm in your arms that's where it is_

_When I'm tangled up and can't resist _

_When we feel that rush that's where it is_

_That's where it is_

_In the sweetest smile, on a night like this _

_And a tender touch, that's where it is_

_When I'm tangled up and can't resist _

_When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

_That's where it is_

Crazier (Taylor swift from the Hannah Montana the Movie album) (I HAD TO!)

_I'd never __gone with the wind__  
I just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
till you open the door and there's so much more  
Id never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings  
but you came along and changed everything_

you lift my feet off the ground  
you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I watched from a distance as you, you made life your own  
every sky was your own kind of blue  
and I wanted to know how that would feel  
and you made it so real  
you showed me something that I couldn't see  
you opened my eyes and made my believe

you lift my feet off the ground  
spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
feels like I'm falling in  
and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier

baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore

you lift my feet off the ground  
spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier

Whenever You Remember (Carrie Underwood's Album Some Hearts)

_When you look back on times we ha, I hope you smile _

_And know that through the good, and through the bad_

_I was on your side when nobody could hold us down_

_We claimed the brightest star _

_And we, we came so far_

_And no, they won't forget_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all of this world was there for us_

_And we believed we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember I'll be there _

_Remember how we reached this dream together_

_Whenever you remember_

_When you think back on all we've done_

_I hope you're proud_

_When you look back and see how far we've come_

_It was our time to shine and nobody could hold us down_

_They thought they'd see us fall_

_But we, we stood so tall _

_And no they won't forget_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all of this world was there for us_

_And we believed we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember I'll be there _

_Remember how we reached this dream together_

_Whenever you remember, yeah, ooh_

_We claimed the brightest star _

_And we, we came so far_

_And no, they won't forget, yeah_

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all of this world was there for us_

_And we believed we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember I'll be there _

_Remember how we reached this dream together_

_Whenever you remember_

_Whenever you remember_

_Ooh whenever you remember_

* * *

I lifted my hands of the keys and clapped my hands. Bella blushed.

*************That night************

Alice walked into my room. Everyone else was out hunting.

_**I know what you're planning. **_She thought.

"Oh really, what is that?"

_**Don't play stupid, I want to help you.**_

"Why?"

_**Bella is my sister and I miss her.**_

"How are you going to help me?"

"Tell me your entire plan." She finally said out loud.

I told her the plan quickly...

**What is the plan? I have no idea. Review!**


	6. The plan!

**Now, the plan!**

**Sorry it is so short!**

**Dedications: twilight642531, tWiLiGhTlOvEr86, trinaluvsvamps**

**Alice POV**

"Okay, here is the plan. I kill Jacob Black and kidnap Bella. You convince Tanya that I am dead. I turn Bella and every time the Denalis visit we hide." Edward told me.

"Okay, Edward that is the worst plan ever. I would expect something that stupid from Emmett but not you." I told him.

"Have you got a better one?" He asked.

"Yeah. You romance Bella until the wedding, and then you drop Tanya like last season's Gucci handbag."

"Okay, Alice you need therapy. I like the plan, though. What will we call it?"

"Plan tuxedo." I answered.

"Why plan tuxedo?"

"Because it wouldn't be weird if everyone was here and you said 'Alice, please help me with my tuxedo' now would it."

"I see your point." He admitted.

"Okay so now what?" I asked.

"Plan tuxedo is a go."

We high-fived then I left.

Wow, I am almost as neurotic as he is.


	7. Jasper is in on the plan!

**This is continued right after last chapter.**

**DEDICATIONS: StopTheMadness, Cullen4life1996. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers! Your kind words helped me write this chapter!**

**Alice POV **

I ran outside where everybody else was returning from the hunting trip.

"Jasper, come shopping with me." I commanded.

"Alice, it is four AM. No stores are open."

"Well that is just too bad." I said as I grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards Carlisle's Mercedes. (AN: No Italy, no Porsche.)

"Alice, for someone so little, you are very annoying." Emmett said.

I turned around and glared. "You make fun of my height again and you will see how annoying I can get."

"I'm not scared of you." He said, and then he ran off in the woods screaming "The pixie is out to get me!"

"Damn it Alice!" Rosalie said. "Last time it took him two weeks and me in a thong to get him out of the woods."

"Not my fault he is a wuss, Rose." I said, and then continued dragging Jasper to the car.

After thirty minutes of driving I said "I need your help."

"With what?" He asked me.

"Plan tuxedo." I said in a super villain-like manner.

"What is plan tuxedo?" He asked after he stopped laughing.

"It is code name for operation get Eddie and Bella back together," I answered.

"What do I need to do?" He asked.

"Make Bella attracted to Eddie boy and leave the rest up to me."

"Who else is in on the plan?" He asked.

"Just you, me, and Eddie."

"Are we going to get Rose and Em in on it to?" He asked.

"No, Rose couldn't help us and Emmett can't keep his mouth shut."

"Okay so now back to the house." He said.

"No were going shopping." I informed him.

He was silent for a while.

"You know, if I didn't love you so much, you would annoy me." He said finally.


	8. Not As Bad

**Sorry it has been SO LONG. I have been very busy! **

**Dedications **** twilight642531, Lonnxc, trinaluvsvamps, StopTheMadness, Cullen4life1996**

**I skipped ahead! **

**Bella POV**

#############Five days before the wedding##############

I set the long dress on the hotel bed. I bought it for the wedding so I would have something to wear. It was floor-length, strapless, and a dark lilac. I bought it from a local shop. It was so beautiful!

I am so excited! Jacob was finally going to return from Forks. He went to Forks last week because they had a pack issue or something. I heard him insert the card into the 'hotel key card reading whatever it was' thing. **(A/N: that's what I call it!)**

He looked at me then his face faltered. That wasn't good.

"Bella, sit." He commanded me. I sat.

"Do you know what an imprint is?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It is when a werewolf finds his soul mate. Like Sam and Emily or Jared and Kim." I nodded. This didn't sound good.

"When we find our imprints, it is like the earth doesn't hold you anymore, she does. You can't go a day without seeing her. Kind of an obsession. No one can ignore it.

"I imprinted on this girl that moved here from Port Angeles. Her mother was Quileute. Bella, I love you but she is my Imprint, and I can't stand not having her. I know I sound like I ran around cheating on you. I didn't do or say anything to her. It is not fair to you that I have an imprint. I see this is hurting you. Bye, Bells."

I was shell shocked. I threw the engagement ring at him as he walked out the door.

"I hate you!" I yelled. He didn't turn around or even acknowledge that I was here. Just kept walking. At this point, I was crying. My whole world seemed depressing. _Not as_ _bad. Not as bad. But bad enough. _I thought as I cried over the small part of my life that was over.


	9. Changes

**SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I haven't updated in SO LONG!!!!! I had tests **** !!! **

**MANY****HORRIBLE TESTS!!!**

**I know that it is no excuse, but if I hadn't studied, I would have failed the eighth grade. IT IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE!!!!!**

**SO anyway, obviously, I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!!**

**D3DIC+ioN$= To all you AMAZING READERS who are so nice and polite to not give me a SINGLE NEGATIVE REVIEW and put a **** smile on my face!!!! A TRIPLE THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS: MissSpiderFish, StopTheMadness, twilight642531, Cullen4life1996, trinaluvsvamps, TimeTraveler15... Thank you all! I really appreciate all the nice words. **

**I skip to the wedding because nothing happens before it!!!! **

**AND NOW**

THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR

THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE WEDDING SINGER

**CHAPTER NINE AS A MATTER OF FACT **

**AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO **

**I GIVE YOU**

THE ONE

THE ONLY 

**THE LONG AWAITED FOR**

BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE MARCH 25

**BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN WAY TO BUSY THIS PAST MONTH  
**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**BABY!!!!**

**Bella POV She is a little OOC= out of character**

I was sitting in the most amazing room putting on the most amazing dress EVER!!! I don't know how I managed it, but I haven't talked to Edward in five days! I didn't really want to say "Well, I can't keep a man. Do you want to dump your amazingly nice girlfriend and ride off into the sunset and then let me die an old lady with you by my side?" Not really a bad idea... Except for the old lady part. Now that I had my heart broken twice in a row, I can say I got the human experience, and I did not like it. What about Tanya? She was an amazingly nice woman and she didn't deserve for Edward to leave her like he left me. If he does, we can start an IHEC club (I hate Edward Cullen club)! OH SNAP!!!

Wow, I am really perky. I wonder if I am high off of hairspray. I glanced at the clock and notice it is ten thirty better leave before I am late!

I drove past the beautiful Alaskan landscape. No wonder the vamps love it here. Did I just say vamps? I am definitely high!

Anyways, I pulled up to their amazing house. The trees around it were completely covered in twinkle lights. Alice. I walked slowly inside so I wouldn't trip over my heels.

It was a good thing I was on a hairspray high or the memories of the short yet painful break ups with the only two people I ever thought about having a future with would have made me sob.

As I opened the door I realized the moment I opened up the door something was wrong. Irina, standing there in the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen with her hair in curlers sobbing tearless sobs. Tanya was frantically talking into a phone. Rosalie, Esme, and Kate were trying to console Irina. Alice was sitting there with her fingers pressed against her temples, trying to get a vision I assume.

This can't be good.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Laurent is gone!" Irina shouted. "He is no where to be found! What if he got attacked by somebody or ..." She started sobbing.

"It's okay." Rosalie cooed.

"Irina, nothing has happened to him. He probably just went for a walk and lost track of time." Kate said.

"The boys will find him." Esme said.

"Any luck?" Tanya asked Alice.

"No, you?" Alice answered the shut her eyes.

"The same." Tanya said before dialing another number.

The door opened and Edward walked past me.

"Found anything?" Esme asked.

"Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Eleazar are still looking. They wanted me to send Esme, Rosalie, and Kate. I am supposed to stay here incase he I hear something." He said. After a few encouraging words to Irina, they all left.

Alice suddenly got up. "Irina lets go fix your hair." Alice practically drug her up the grand staircase.

"Bella, would you like to sit down?" Tanya asked me.

"Yes please." I sat on the large couch she pointed to.

I assume Tanya said something in her mind because she and Edward both left me alone. I guess that had to discuss something she'd heard. They talked as loud as humans do, so I picked up a few words. Victoria, Seattle, and newborn army. I did not like the sound of that. The entire conversation changed. I heard 'Rosalie told me' and 'don't let this drag on if it's going nowhere'. I knew what that was about.

Edward and Tanya walked in. "Bella, who knows you are in Alaska?" Edward asked.

"Charlie, Jacob, and anyone they told." I answered.

"Well, you know our secret, so I am just going to tell you straight up." Tanya said. I nodded.

"When people become vampires, they are really strong their first few months. Like stronger than Emmett. Word on the street is that a female named Victoria is creating an army of newborn vampires. One of my nomad friends say that she wanted to kill a human girl name Bella, but she is protected. I am pretty sure she means you."

I felt like I was about to throw up.

"You wouldn't supposed to tell her that quick." Edward said.

"Time is of the essence, Edward. She needs to know." Tanya shot back.

"According to Jasper, they are very easy to overcome. You in?" Edward asked her.

"If the rest of my family is then yes." She answered.

A sudden thought came to me. "Wait, Laurent, Victoria, and James were in the same coven. Wouldn't it make sense that they kept in touch?" I asked. That is bad that I am the only one to think of this.

Tanya started dialing numbers again.

"Bella, come for a quick walk with me." Edward said. I nodded and followed him outside. I tried not to think about the last time we went for a walk.

"Bella, Tanya and I are done. She said that Rosalie told her about us and she would be stupid to try to keep us from each other. She said that she and I weren't meant to be and she didn't want to drag this on if it is going nowhere. I love you, I always have and I always will. I just want you to give me another chance. I promise not to screw it up this time."

"Wow." I whispered. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Will you give me another chance?" He asked.

"Of course." I said without even thinking twice.

I kissed him then. Like I haven't kissed anyone in six years.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you, more than you will ever know." He answered.

We went back inside after that.

In a few minutes, everyone that was looking for Laurent was back.

"Jasper told us about newborn armies, and we all agreed to fight Victoria's." Kate said.

"Alice, do you know when they will be here?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. In a week." Alice said. In the woods behind the house."

"Okay, that will give us plenty of time to train you to fight newborns." Jasper said.

"Bella, go on back to your hotel room. Alice will see someone trying to hurt you." Edward told me.

"Okay." I said.

As I drove back to the hotel, I felt kind of dizzy. Just an hour ago, I was considering starting an 'I hate Edward Cullen Club'. Now, I have proclaimed my love for him. Weird.

I walked quickly to my hotel room so I could get out of these shoes. I opened the door and turned on the light. I heard a slight noise behind me. Before I could turn around, everything went black.

**Dum dum dum...**

**CLIFFHANGER! Review, please!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. The End, but The Begining

**HERE IT IS! YES! A little potty mouth in this chapter!**

**I AM FINALLY DONE WITH ALL MY PROJECTS! I am so happy about finishing them, I am posting this chapter.**

**D3DIC+i0n$= millymollymanda, Da RaNdOm PeRsOn, StopTheMadness, trinaluvsvamps, Cullen4life1996**

**Don't own The Twilight Saga blah, blah, blah**

**MY OFFICIAL APPOLAGY: **

**Dear readers of The Wedding Singer,**

**I am so sorry for not updating as soon as I would like to. My computer has been spastic and I have had more tests and homework the last three months than I have had the rest of the entire school year. Not to mention the insane projects. The kinds of projects I have had are why people hate English teachers. I don't really care that ain't, yall, sangin, gonna, and younguns aren't words. I'm gonna say them anyways. Ha! Suck that Miss Forked Tongue! Anyways, I am sorry for not updating as soon as I would like. I will try to update at least twice a month as soon as summer vacation starts. Only five more days!**

_I walked quickly to my hotel room so I could get out of these shoes. I opened the door and turned on the light. I heard a slight noise behind me. Before I could turn around, everything went black._

**Bella POV**

When I woke up, I felt the soft rumble of a running car. I slowly opened my eyes to nothing. Blackness. I felt around and realized where I was. In the trunk of my car. So I got kidnapped, and my kidnapper stuffed me in my own car. Well son of a bitch.

The car soon stopped. I closed my eyes again. My kidnapper opened the trunk, and threw me out of it.

"I know you are awake, Bella." A woman said. Her voice was really high pitched. I opened my eyes to Victoria and another boy. He wasn't much older than me. He had dark crimson eyes. Victoria's were black.

Why do I get all the bad luck?

She punched me in the nose.

"Good afternoon, Bella. How was your day?" She said as she stepped on my leg. It cracked with a sickening snap.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? How. Was. Your. Day. "She hissed at me.

She twisted my arm. It broke. I whimpered.

"Awe, Bella. Don't be such a baby. It doesn't hurt. Well, not when compared to how it's going to feel." Victoria crooned.

Instinct took over, I guess. My high heels were close enough to my good arm to complete my plan. I gritted my teeth as I slid my wrist over the corner on my heels. There was a stinging pain, and then the other boy lunged for me. I felt something sharp and gladly sank into unconsciousness with a scream and the sound of metal lingering with me.

I was dragged out of my peaceful place by fire. I was covered in it. I started screaming. I felt pressure on my wrist and mumbling. To distract myself, I thought about Edward. He filled my head for two days. Then the burning stopped, except for in my throat.

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I soon noticed the presence of six others in the room. There was pressure on my wrist again. I sat up quicker than I would have thought possible. I looked into the eyes of my favorite person in the world. Edward.


	11. I'm back

**I am sorry, but I will not be dedicating chapeters to specific people. And my words will most likely be mispelled. I will also not update as often as I promised. Why, you may ask. It's a long story. Don't review with hate emails for this. You want to blame somebody? Blame the no goood son of a whore fucking bastard who put a virus on my computer. That bitch sent a virus so bad that my computer's programer had to erase every fucking file on my computer. The night before, I had completed the wedding singer and half of twilight truth or dare. I am so pissed off that if I ever find out who did it I might go all Salt/ The Karate Kid/ Dren from Splice/ Bella attacking seth in BD on his/her ass. Seriously.**


	12. Jasper's stroke

**I will finish this story in two or three chapters!**

**Bella POV**

It was like I had never seen Edward before. He was a hundred times more gorgeous than when I was human.

I was immedeately aware of my throat burnig. It reminded me of the horrible fire I had felt just a few minutes ago.

I was also aware of how bright and loud everything was.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she ran to me and hugged me.

Jasper, Eward, and Carlisle were closely watching me -like I was a lion and Alice was a gazelle.

Carlisle's face reminded me of the sun. It was practically glowing.

"Hey, Alice." I said quietly.

"I'll be right back." she said. On her way to the door, Jasper gave her a look that said 'what were you thinking'.

"She wasn't going to attack me." Alice said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you got kidnapped by Victoria and she almost killed you, but then her accomplice bit you. Don't worry, we got her. And, the newborn army isn't coming anymore. Laurent left to tell them about the Voulturi. He said they where running off in a matter of seconds." Jasper said. I nodded.

"So were out of danger?"

"For now, but with your luck, we won't be for long." Edward said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Now, we go hunting." Edward smiled.

"Wait!" Alice called as she pushed a mirror into the room.

"What do you think?" Alice asked as she pushed me toward the mirror.

I was beautiful. Not to Rosalie's standard, or anything, but I was a beautiful as Alice or Esme. I had no color in my face, but that was better than being blood red all the time. My skin glittered from the light above me.

I glanced at my eyes. They were bright crimson. I gasped.

"The eyes?"

"They'll turn gold in a few months with a diet of animal blood." Carlisle said patiently.

I sighed.

Sudenly, Edward ran out of the room. Two seconds later he was back.

"Let's go hunting before Jasper has a stroke." Edward laughed. Jasper was a foot behind me with a look of confusion on his face.

"Okay. Race ya." I said before I took off running. He laughed while he chased me.

*************2 hours later because I don't feel like writing the hunting scene.**************

Hunting is amazing. It's like your a wild animal. I looked at myself. My clothes were torn and I was covered in blood.

Edward's clothes were spotless.

"Will you tell me were we are going?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember." We were running through woods. We had been for the past thirty miutes.

He put his hands over my eyes and led me about a mile. Then removed them we were in my favorite place ever. His meadow.

He took my hand and led me into the center. Then he turned and smiled at me.

He got down on one knee "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife for the rest of eternity?" He said while holding a little black box.

I couldn't speak anymore. I lifted my head and kissed him with a passion that might possibly set the forest on fire.

I wouldn't have noticed.

**(BD quote XD! Not updating until I get 50 reviews!)**


	13. If there are any objections, shove it!

**Last chapter!**

**I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with this story almost four months! It means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**PS: Check out my new story called Countdown to Eclipse (and as you know me, it will be funny) :). **

**PSS: Review and tell me do you think I'm team Edward, Jacob, or Switzerland!**

**Three months later Bella POV**

"Dearly beloved," Emmett began, " we are gathered here today today to join Eddie puss and Belly Boo in unholy matrimony anyone with any objections may go outside and shove it up their ass." I glared at Edward. It was his idea to let Emmett give our vows. Good thing all the guests were vampires.

"Belly Boo, do you promise to take Eddie here as your husband, through thirst and unthirst, through his emo days and his... wait he's always emo and his smart-ass-know-it-all attitude." I cracked a smile.

"I do."

"And Eddie, do you promise to take Belly Boo as your wife, even though she is way cooler than you." The crowd laughed.

"I do."

"You may get a room, then kiss the bride." We laughed and then kissed very quickly.

A few minutes later, Tanya walked up to me.

"Bella." She said as she hugged me.

"It's good to see you again, Tanya."

"Same here." She laughed.

I had hoped that we would be friends. With me and her standing here, smiling and talking, I'm sure we will be.


End file.
